La boda song fic
by hades2006
Summary: Sango por olvidar a Miroku, esta a punto de casarse con naraku, pero que pasara en medio de la boda cuando el padre termine de decir las ultimas palabras?, son fic burla de la cancion la boda grupo aventura


Son fic la boda

Pareja miroku sango

Sumuary: sango por intentar olvidar a miroku se casa con su ex novio Naraku pero que pasara cuando en medio de la boda Llegué su príncipe azul para rescatarla de esta boda infernal, son fic de la canción la boda, son fic dedicado a frani chan y a jessa

La boda

Muchos invitados ya habían llegado, todos estaban esperando en que por fin sango se casara con Naraku, un hombre de buena, sociedad, Millonario, educado pero que sango no lo amaba, que solamente lo hacia para vengarse del amor de su vida miroku por no haberle dicho que se fue de viaje, de hecho no sabia su paradero

Todos estaban ansiosos menos su amigo inuyasha y su amiga zorra maldita, perdón es decir kagome, porque sabían que Sango amaba a Miroku a mas que a nadie, de hecho inuyasha le había dicho que no lo hiciera sin embargo no le hizo caso, quería vengarse del imbesil que le había destrozado, queria verlo llorar como ella lloro y la mejor manera de hacerlo era casándose con su Ex novio y enemigo de Miroku Sir naraku Emmanuel, caballero de fransua

Ya casi estaba todo listo el padre anunciaba las ultimas palabras para comenzar el matrimonio y que comenzara esta boda infernal

Padre: QUERIDOS HERMANOS CONTINUEMOS CON ESTA BODA  
SI HAY ALGUIEN PRESENTE Q SE OPONGA A ESTE MATRIMONIO  
QUE HABLE AHORA O CAYE PARA SIEMPRe

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Yo me opongo! Dijo alguien

¡¡¡¡¡Era Miroku! ( son fic empieza)

¿Quién te ama como yo culito lindo?  
Ay Dios si te casas te llevarás mi vida  
Es como un fin de una novela  
Nuestra historia la más bella  
Dime que esta ceremonia  
Es una pesadilla

Un momento padre no permita esto  
Es absurdo es un error  
Ponga pausa a esta boda  
Ya le explico mi motivo y quien soy yo  
Y que me escuche ese estúpido (homosexual)  
En el altar y al público  
Voy a contar la historia de un gran amor  
Hace un año que rompimos  
Como locos nos quisimos  
Los dos compartimos un corazón  
Mas hoy se casa pa' intentar borrarme

**En eso kagome grita: inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa **

**Puff (le meten un tiro en la cabeza) **

No opines por favor  
Hoy renuncio a su abandono  
Y vengo dispuesto a todo  
Mi ídolo mushin lucho por licor  
Y un soldado es un héroe aunque muera en la guerra  
No salgo de esta mierda si no es junto con ella

Mi amor por Dios recapacita  
Recordemos nuestra vida  
Cuando niños aquel Domingo  
Nos dimos el primer besito  
Hicimos un pacto de palabras  
Yo te amo tu me amas  
Y aunque venga el fin del mundo  
Ni la muerte nos separa  
Y esas madrugadas que escalé por tu ventana  
Tu gatita me maullaba  
Y tu padre levantaba  
No contaban con mi astucia  
Nunca, nunca me agarraban  
Tu madre buscando el ruido  
Y yo debajo de tu cama  
Como olvidar ese colegio  
Donde estudié tu cuerpo  
En el baño piso cuatro  
Todos los días (2:15) dos y cuarto  
No es lo mismo hacer el sexo  
Que te hagan el amor  
Tu almohada fue testigo  
De las noches de pasión  
Tu perdías el control y hasta te excito con mi voz  
Tus días amargos remedié con un llamada  
Mi amor no te abandoné  
Mi viaje fue muy necesario  
Y la carta que te envié  
No la recibiste, mira el daño

¿Quien te ama como yo culito Lindo?  
Y ahora me dirijo al insuficiente poca cosa  
Y así te atreves a compararte conmigo  
¿Quién te ha dado titulo de una mujer ajena?  
Al Cesar lo del Cesar  
Dime quien maldita perra

Yo conozco sus defectos

Sus mas íntimos secretos  
Te daré de hombre a hombre un chancee para hablar  
¿Que pasa no dices nada?  
Tu nunca la harás feliz  
Tu futura esposa llora, llora lágrimas por mí

¿Por qué lloras? Porque sabes que digo la verdad  
La única verdad que tu conoces  
La verdad que muchos en esta boda también recuerdan  
Y se sientan a presenciar este teatro  
Dramatizado por una hipócrita y un payaso  
Si tu eres la actriz  
De esta obra ridícula  
Levanta la cabeza  
Mírame, mírame cuando te hablo  
Yo que te ví reír, te ví llorar,  
Yo que viví a tu lado  
Los mejores y peores capítulos de nuestra novela  
De nuestra historia  
A tu protagonista le pagas con este final

Fin


End file.
